


Green Opal

by danversaddict



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversaddict/pseuds/danversaddict
Summary: Kara has a nightmare. Lena's there to be the way better version of a stuffed animal.





	Green Opal

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet.  
> This was for a writing prompt (randomly generated cocktail as the story title) and I figured why not share it. Green opal as a crystal supposedly helps with chasing off fear. Enjoy :)

The last few flakes of the first winter snowfall fluttered to the ground, drifting to the ground and topping off unbothered sheets of fluffy white clouds. A gust of wind knocked into the wall of a grey brick house and the bedroom window swung open. Snow that had been resting against the glass was knocked inside, melting the second it met the heat from the fireplace.

Dancing firelight bathed the room in shades of orange and red. The dark lace curtains blew dramatically away from the open window. Against the far wall sat a canopy bed. In it lay two sleeping bodies - one woman with skin so pale it almost matched the white of the sheets and raven curls spilling over the pillows, the other with long blonde locks and a sun-kissed complexion that suggested she spent much more time outdoors. The blonde’s head rested on her lover’s chest, whose heartbeat was ever a comforting sound. She slept with one arm around the dark-haired woman’s waist and the other tucked under herself.

The hand that wasn’t wrapped around Lena balled into a fist. The icy wind blew her hair back and she shivered in her sleep, beginning to twitch restlessly. The blonde’s grip tightened on the sheets and on the other woman, the pressure from which woke her up. Crystalline jade eyes blinked lazily against the darkness. She lifted an arm from where it rested against the blonde’s side to rub her back, shaking her gently. “Kara, love. Wake up,” she spoke softly. Kara’s arm threatened to crush her, but she wasn’t afraid. She knew what falling in love with a Kryptonian entailed. Since the brunette couldn’t move much more than her upper body, she kissed the top of Kara’s head and shook her a bit harder. 

Kara awoke with a scream, jolting up into a seated position. The brunette leaned forward and held out her arms which the Kryptonian clung to, bringing them to rest against her. Breathing heavily, she fell gently against Lena and closed her eyes. Although Kara’s grip was almost vice-like on her arms, Lena had just enough flexibility to gently brush Kara’s hair out of her face. The Luthor’s hand cupped the blonde’s jaw and held her loosely in place. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked in a whisper, inches away from Kara’s ear.

“It was Myriad,” she started, relaxing a bit now that her mind registered Lena as safe. “You and Alex were in the city and Non set it off but instead of mind control it just.. killed everyone.” Tears threatened to fall, and she let them. “I can’t-”

Lena silenced her thoughts with a soft kiss pressed to her temple before she could imagine a world without her sister and the woman she’d fallen in love with. Smiling slightly, Kara tilted her head up. Lena’s lips were warm despite the freezing draft curling around them, and the brunette was reminded of the open window. One last kiss and she managed to pull herself away for long enough to cross the room to shut it. To be sure it remained closed, she picked up a scarf from the dresser and tied it around the handles.

She returned to the bed and made herself comfortable. Kara snuggled back up to Lena almost immediately, resting her head in the space between Lena’s neck and shoulder. “Keep me safe from the nightmares this time.”

“Always.”


End file.
